Jennifer Lawrence
Jennifer Lawrence (1990 -) Film Deaths *''Serena (2014)'' [Serena Pemberton]: Commits suicide by burning herself, throwing an open lighter onto the bed that she is lying on to set it on fire. We see the fire reflected in her eye before a cut to the house ablaze. *''Passengers (2016)'' [Aurora Lane]: Dies along with Chris Pratt in the 88-year passage of time between the end of the movie and the epilogue. *''Mother! (2017)'' [Mother]: Heart torn out by Javier Bardem, on top of being severely burned after trying to destroy the house. *''Dark Phoenix (2019)'' [Raven Darkholme/Mystique]: Accidentally impaled in her back, through her lower chest by wood after being blown away by Sophie Turner when she lost controlled of her power. Jennifer dies with Nicholas Hoult by her side. Then she is given a funeral by her fellow X-Men. TV Deaths *''Medium: Mother's Little Helper (2007)'' [Claire Chase]: Shot in the back by Reynaldo Rosales after Jennifer runs in and discovers her mother, Jordan Baker, in the office of Jordan's dress shop. Their bodies are shown when Patricia Arquette discovers them early in the episode; their deaths are shown in Patricia's and Sofia Vassilieva's psychic visions later on. (Thanks to Eric) Gallery Jennifer Lawrence-Dark Phoenix.JPG|Jennifer Lawrence getting impaled in Dark Phoenix jenniferlawrencedarkphoenix.png|Jennifer Lawrence in Dark Phoenix Connections *No relation to Francis Lawrence (director) *Ex-girlfriend of Nicholas Hoult Lawrence, Jennifer Lawrence, Jennifer Lawrence, Jennifer Lawrence, Jennifer Lawrence, Jennifer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Lawrence, Jennifer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Child Actors Category:Musicians Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Feminist Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by wood Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by chest impalement Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by accidental projectile Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Canadian-American actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners